No!
by Gage39
Summary: What if...after the famous gym scene in 'Deadly Situations' Gage died and Sydney had to live with her guilt over not telling him how she felt? Songfics


Title: No!

Author: Gage39

A/N: The song is 'If I Could Turn Back Time' by Cher.

A/N: This is an alternate ending to 'Deadly Situations' and to the show.

Sage City Gym

"Why don't you let me see if I can tell the difference," Gage smiled down at his partner.

Sydney looked up at him with shock running through her veins. "You want me to kiss you?"

He leaned forward and for a second Sydney thought he was going to do it but instead he leaned back and gave her that ever-so-charming grin and said, "That's your call, Syd."

Sydney thought about it for a second then a grin spread across her face and she lunged out with her fist, knocking him face down on the floor. She jumped and said, "There's your kiss."

_If I could turn back time_

"That's not funny, Syd," although Gage grinned his smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

_And if I could find a way_

_I'd take back those words_

_That'll hurt you _

"Come on, Gage," she threw a fake punch at him but he just shook his head.

"Not funny, Syd," he repeated as he turned and left the gym.

_And you'd stay_

Sydney changed her clothes and went into the locker room where Gage was buttoning his shirt. When he saw her he turned his back on her and she felt sad.

_I don't know why I_

_Did the things I did_

"Gage," when he still didn't look at her Sydney took a deep breath and forged on. "I'm sorry about that."

He still didn't say anything.

"Listen to me, Gage. I didn't have to apologize you know. I'm not the one that is at fault here!" as soon as the words were out of her mouth she instantly regretted it. Gage whirled on her with a mixture of pain and anger on his face.

"Well who is at fault then?" he asked through clenched teeth, "cause it sure isn't me. I wasn't the one that initiated that kiss just so you know. I put my feelings on the line, Syd, and you just ignored them. You always do. You can't stand people showing feeling toward you!" he stopped as they both realized that the entire Sage City police force was staring at them.

"I got to go," abruptly he grabbed his car keys and ran out.

"Gage! I'm sorry!" Sydney sat down on one of the benches and started crying.

_I don't know why I_

_Said the things I said_

For just a second she considered going after him but just as quickly she rejected the idea.

_Prides like a knife it_

_Can cut deep inside_

_Words are like weapons_

_They wound sometimes_

Gage jumped in his car and started driving. He knew he shouldn't be driving that fast when he was mad but he needed to blow off some steam. He pressed down hard on the accelerator and drove off, leaving a cloud of dust behind him.

"As soon as we pick up Alex we can go home?" Trivette asked.

"Correct," Walker confirmed.

Just then an orange convertible pulled out in front of them, going way too fast. Walker didn't even have time to slam on his brakes. The other driver swerved and hit a tree instead, flames rising from the hood. Immediately Walker and Trivette jumped out of Walker's truck and ran over to the other car. Walker looked through the window and received the biggest shock of his life. Gage was sitting in the driver's seat, his head tilted at an unnatural angle and his eyes closed.

Together Walker and Trivette tugged open the door then Walker pulled out Gage and laid him on the grass. Walker felt for a pulse but didn't find one. He looked at Trivette and shook his head. Gage was dead.

Sage City Police Station

"What's taking them so long?" Sydney groused.

"Be patient," Alex said. "I'm sure the guys are on their way here even as we speak."

"I doubt that," Sydney said. "I made Gage mad at me and I doubt he's going to hurry back anytime soon."

Before Alex could respond the door opened and Walker and Trivette entered, the expressions on their faces causing both Alex and Sydney to feel slightly uneasy.

"Sydney, I'm afraid I've got some bad news for you," Walker said.

"What is it?" Sydney already knew what he was going to say but hoped that he wouldn't say it.

"I'm sorry but Gage, Gage is dead."

_I didn't really mean _

_To hurt you I didn't_

_Want to see you go_


End file.
